


unexpected visitor

by nopenname22



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenname22/pseuds/nopenname22
Summary: a girl appears out of nowhere demanding the shikon no tama.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	unexpected visitor

Inuyasha’s ears twitched and he quickly turned in the direction of the threat.

“Somethin’s coming towards us. Fast.” He announced to his group.

Quicker than he would have liked, the threat was upon them.

In a flurry of red and black, a girl dove from the trees. Straight towards Kagome.

Kagome’s hands left the handlebars of her pink bicycle in surprise. Shippou lept from the basket to Miroku’s shoulder before it hit the ground. Everyone was on high alert, yet no one dared to make a move.

The intruder in red drew a blunt sword to Kagome’s throat.

“Are you Kagome Higurashi?” The young girl asked.

“Don’t answer her, Kagome!”

Kagome sweatdrops as she sees her attacker’s smirk grow as her eyes glint towards Inuyasha.

With wild eyes back on her prey, she pressed the sword more firmly on her neck. “Hand over the shikon no tama.”

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Everyone stood on edge in stunned silence. Inuyasha was beating himself up firstly for not being quick enough and secondly for blowing their cover.

Kagome, however, didn’t waver. She appraised her assailant’s appearance and furrowed her brow in concern. “Eh? Where are your shoes? Are you okay?? When was the last time you ate? Hey, that’s a really pretty ribbon you have! Do you —”

The girl became flustered. “I’m not kidding around here, lady. Give me the shikon no tama NOW”

The break in her facade and the overall tension of the scenario offered Inuyasha a chance to give her a bump on the head (not unlike those he often gave Shippou).

“HEY. WHAT’S THAT FOR?”

Inuyasha picks her up by the back of her thick burlap cape.

“That should be our question to you, runt! What does a brat like you need the shikon no tama for?”

“I… I need it to save them. My family.”

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The girl is pretty sincere and answers their questions but she also uses crocodile!tears to try and get an advantage (Shippou is low-key impressed but also appalled).

Back and forth of attempts to hijack the assumed jewel from Kagome and continuous questioning and reprimanding of the girl ensue.~

The group eventually all gathers around a fire to have lunch.

“Well do you got it or not??” Moroha says as she chomps on the fish prepared for her.

“Keh. Like we’d tell you! It’s none of your business, girl,” he scoffs. Then more seriously, Inuyasha stands up with his hand on his sword. “We’ll slay this butterfly demon that’s got your family but that’s it. No more talk of the shikon no tama”

Moroha is frustrated. She stands up, too, and looks the hanyou in the eye. “I keep telling you! You won’t be able to defeat her with just a sword!! I *need* the jewel!!”

Miroku looks up from his pensive pose. “You keep asking for the shikon no tama,” he states slowly. “What if I told you we have only a fraction of its true power?”

Moroha’s one brow furrows while her mouth gapes. “What are you getting at, bouzo?”

“Are you not aware that it has been broken into pieces?”

Moroha’s face drops. “It what??”

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on tumblr a while ago! started from a prompt from shinidamachu but went astray


End file.
